Unseen
by Neville Foreville
Summary: Lily Potter and Aden Longbottom have been good friends for years, but with them being seventh years, and the end of school right around the corner, will Aden tell her how he really feels, or will someone else get to her heart first?
1. New Year, New Troubles

Lily Potter could barely wait. She was a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily and her best friend, Aden Longbottom, were meeting each other on the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you ready, Lil?" Asked her father, using his pet name for her. He looked at her with those emerald green eyes that always had a knowing look in them. Her father was Harry Potter. He was a legend. He defeated the Dark Lord when everyone else thought it was impossible. Who could choose a better role model or father?

"Yeah, Dad, I just have to go grab my book bag from my room. Can you load my trunk and broom into the car?" Lily asked as she scurried up the stairs towards her room.

"It seemed like only yesterday that we were seventh years, didn't it, Ginny?" said Harry to his beautiful redheaded wife.

"Yeah. I can't wait until she gets to leave school. Mum asked me the other day if I was going to cry when she went out to get her first job like I did with Albus and James. How the time flies! Harry, are you planing in taking Lily to King's Cross with me?" Ginny asked her husband. They gave each other loving looks, and each grabbed an end of the trunk.

"Mum! Wait! I forgot to put my Potions book in my trunk! Can you open it for me? I need to put this in there. I was reading it last night. It's really interesting!" Lily yelled across the house to where her parents were standing by the door. "I can't believe how good I am at potions. I mean, both of you weren't all that good at all. You were both better at DADA. I don't know who I got the potions genes from!"

"Well, dear, your uncles Fred and George were really good at Potions. That's why they were able to make so many candies, and get-out-of-classers! Just promise me that you will have a good, paying job, not making candies to get kids out of or into trouble. Now that I think of it, your grandmum was very good at potions as well."

"_Granny Molly_ was good at potions?" Lily asked confused.

"Don't look so shocked. Your grandmum would have to be good at potions in order to be as good of a cook as she is, but I'm talking about our grandmum Lily. The one that you are named after. She was one of best, according to Professor Slughorn," Explained her mother.

"Now Ginny, Lily can have any job that she wants, but I think that she would make a very good Auror. She has the brains, and she has learned to grow up with two older brothers. I think those characteristics deserve to be shown!"

"Harry! She only had to grow up with two older brothers, I had six!" Ginny said in a teasing voice. She and Harry looked into each others eyes quietly for a few moments before Lily spoke.

"Mum, Dad, the train leaves in about twenty minutes. I want to be able to meet Aden before the train leaves. He says that he has something really cool to show me. I can't wait to see what it is!"

They picked up her trunk again and carried it the rest of the way to the Ministry car that they were taking to King's Cross Train Station. This was going to be the best year yet!

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Aden Longbottom was not ready for school at all! He had packed, but he still felt as if something were missing. Finally he thought of what was missing. Aden loved Lily Potter, but hd just didn't know how to express he loved her. His parents were amazing. They loved each other so much. They were just perfect for each other, but were he and Lily perfect?

"Come on dear," His mother called. Her long blonde hair fell down her shoulders without a streak of grey in it. Aden was surprised with how rotten his twin older brothers were.

"Mum, I'm almost ready. Is dad already at school?"

"Yes dear. Your father started working last night. Do you have everything?"

"Yes Mum. I have everything."

"Good. Now, have fun, and be good. Remember, you won't be a seventh year forever." Aden smiled at his mother, then left.

Aden apparated to the platform of nine and three-quarters without any problems. Just then, he saw Lily. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a plait, just like she liked it. She was beautiful. Aden's head was spinning with daydreams when Lily finally saw him and came running over.

"Hey!" Lily cried, ceasing Aden in a large hug. Aden calmly gave in. The stood there for a while, just in each other's grasps. Aden wanted to tell her that he loved her, but just as he got up the nerve to whisper in her ear, she pulled away. She stood looking into his calm blue eyes with her lively brown ones.

"So... you said you have something to show me! Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" Lily said with a teasing voice he knew she learned from her Mum.

"Why don't we get on the train first? Then we will be able to talk where it's not so loud." Lily opened her mouth to protest, but saw a clock and agreed.

They found a small compartment all to themselves at the very back of the train. They sat in silence for a minute, just starring at each other. Lily broke the silence first with asking again what Aden had to show her, then telling him that she had a surprise too.

Aden dug in his trunk to find his present to Lily. He hoped that she liked it. He pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. He adjusted the paper on the box, and handed it to Lily.

She stared at the box for a minute, and then with a questioning glance at Aden, opened it. Lily let out a very pleased squeal, and pulled the necklace out of the box.

"Oh Aden! Where on earth did you get this?" Lily said still holding the delicate chain of the necklace between her thumb and forefinger. The golden heart that hung from the necklace dangled in the compartment's dim light.

"It was my grandmum's. My dad said that it was the only practical thing that she had given him since... You know... He gave it to me last year, and I found it when I was packing for school." The last part had been a lie. Aden had been holding onto it until he was sure that he wanted to let Lily know that he loved her.

"Aden! I can't take this! You should give it to someone you love," Lily protested. Aden was going to comment that he DID love her, but was cut off as Kenny Goodrich opened the door.

"Aden, this is Kenny. He's a seventh year in Ravenclaw. He's my surprise. We started dating about a week ago. I was going to sen you an owl, but I thought that meeting him in person would be better. Kenny, this is Aden Longbottom. His dad is the Herbology teacher."

Kenny and Aden eyed each other suspiciously. Lily seemed to have a different boyfriend each week. Aden never thought that any of them were good enough fr her, but it was a choice that she dated.

Lily decided to go talk to Kenny out in the hall for a moment, leaving Aden all alone in the compartment. He thought to himself about Kenny.

_'Well, he's not a bad kid. He's a Ravenclaw, which means he's smart, right? Dad was a Gryffindor and Mum was a Ravenclaw. The houses don't have to be segregated. Why couldn't I have told Lily I love her before someone else did! I am so stupid! I should have told her last year! It will be the same as always. One week one boyfriend, and the next week, a different one. A few days in between when she cries to me about him, then, next thing you know, she's dating someone else! There's no time to tell her that I love her. I should show her; yeah... That's what I'll do. I will show her that I love her.'_

Aden heard yelling coming from the hall. He figured Lily and Kenny were fighting. She had a way of arguing with the people she was dating. HE figured that Kenny had tried to help her do something. She liked to do things for herself. That was one of the things that Aden liked about her.

Just then, Lily came back into the compartment. She looked very sad. Aden was about to ask what happened, when Lily started to cry. Out of instinct, Aden reached forward to hug her. She gave in at his touch. She sat there shaking in his arms until they were almost at school. She jumped up, mumbled something about using the loo, and left.

Once again, Aden was left alone. He wondered if she had been crying because Kenny had broken up with her, or if Aden hadn't told her that he loved her. He may never know.


	2. Big Mistakes and Restless Dreams

Aden placed his luggage on the stairs up to the Gryffindor tower with everyone else's and went to find Lily. She was already seated at the Gryffindor table waiting for him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome all! Will the first years please come and stand in a line? We will need to sort you into your houses."

The sorting process seemed to take less time than usual. Professor McGonagall had some announcements for the seventh years, concerning NEWTS and career help. As soon as she stopped talking, the food magically appeared on the tables.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall. "You may eat!" She sat down, and a low roar of voices could be heard while the students began to eating. Aden and Lily talked quietly about anything, but the ride to Hogwarts. Their conversation was dying to a close when Lily's cousin, Hugo, came up.

"Hey, Lil'! Hey, Aden!"

"Hey!" Lily replied.

"What are you two talking about? Not about how horrid your cousin is I hope!" Hugo said laughing.

Lily excused herself to go back up to the dormitories. She could hear Hugo and Aden talking and laughing on her way out of the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily slowly walked up the marble staircase to the common room. It wasn't overly crowed, because most everyone was still in the Great Hall enjoying the rest of their dinner.

Lily sat on an overly stuffed chair by the fire, and thought about what had happened on the train.

i'Why had Aden so willingly taken her into his arms when she was crying?'/i Lily thought. i'Did Aden have some unknown feelings for her, or was he just trying to be a good friend?'/i

Lily thought that she shouldn't spend much time thinking about that, and headed up the stairs to bed.

After a while, Lily fell into a wrestles sleep dreaming about failing her NEWTS this year, and about marrying Aden. She awoke to a bright morning. Lily looked at her small watch, and saw that it was only 7:30 in the morning.

Lily lumbered down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and found it was empty. She sat with a book for a while, but got bored. Not that the book she was reading was boring, but after what had happened with Aden the night before, she could only read so much of her book, The Only Witch in His Life by Kenya Horton.

It was about a handsome wizard that loved only one witch, but she never noticed him before. This story seemed to remind Lily of someone she knew, but couldn't put her finger on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Lily had left, Aden and Hugo continued to talk.

"So, have you told her yet?" asked Hugo.

"No, I tried to on the train, but then she told me that she was already dating someone else. I even gave her that necklace I showed you. I was going to tell her I loved her then, but Kenny came in, and ruined the moment! What am I supposed to do now?" Aden looked at Hugo solemnly. He didn't know how to tell Lily he loved her, but he had better do it soon. They were only going to be seventh years for a little while longer.

Hugo ran his freckled hand through his bright red hair, "I don't know what to do, mate. I think; if you love her, tell her so. She can't turn you down forever."

Aden thought about this. Maybe Hugo was right. Maybe Lily idid/i love him. Aden thought about what he and Hugo had decided.

"You know what, Mate?" Hugo started. "All you have to do is show her that you are way better than any of those rotten guys she has dated. Then, she will see that you are the obvious choice, and she will love you! It's a fool-proof plan!"

Aden stared at Hugo. Was he right? Is that all? Aden sure hoped that for once, Hugo was right.

Aden and Hugo walked up the stairs to the common room, and all the way up to the dormitories. Hugo fell asleep fast and was snoring before Aden could even find a comfortable sleeping position.

Aden got up slowly from his bed. He looked out the window. The grounds were still, because it was late. There were some random owls flying back and forth between errands and the owlery.

Finally after quite a while of staring out the window, Aden fell asleep. His dreams were troubled. He dreamt about Lily. In his dreams, they were always at the same place. He and Lily were standing in the back of the Great Hall. He would look Lily in the eyes, and tell her that he loved her. Her reply was always the same. She would look at him in disgust, and would tell him that she wouldn't go out with him, if he was the last man on earth.

With a start, Aden awoke. He looked at the clock on the wall; 7:45. It was too early to get up and go down to breakfast, so he grabbed his robe off the hook, and crept out of the dormitory. He snuck down the stairs, cautious of the last one that always creaked, and stepped onto the hard floor.

Aden saw a small shape asleep in one of the chairs. As he moved closer, he could see that the dark shape was Lily. She had fallen asleep in one of the stuffed chairs near the fire. She shivered in the chilly air.

Aden reached out to a blanket on the table, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She woke at his gentle touch.

"Um…." She started. She looked up at Aden with those deep brown eyes that he loved so much.

She started to get up, but Aden laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment, and then broke eye contact abruptly.

"So, what are you doing up? You seem to be up earlier than normal. Could you not sleep either?"

"Yeah, I was up most of the night, and then when I finally did go to sleep, it wasn't comfortable!" Aden said with a slight grin.

"Yeah me, too." She looked out the window at the grounds below. "It's beautiful. I love it!"

"Yeah….." Aden wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, but he was looking at her beautiful mane of red hair. Most of her hair had fallen out of her braid, and she swept her hand without thinking over her head to keep it out of her eyes.

They talked for about an hour. Not really knowing what they were talking about. It seemed that it didn't matter that they were seventh years, it seemed like they were back at Lily's house, hiding in the trees in her back yard. Running from her parents, and following her brother, James, and his newest girlfriend.

Finally Lily mentioned that breakfast was about to start, so they left each other and went up to their dormitories. Aden felt that this was going to be the best day yet!


	3. Silent Tears and Secret Loves

At breakfast, Lily couldn't help but wonder why Aden had come down to the common room so early. Then again, why had she down been there so early? The best excuse that she could think of would have been that she couldn't sleep. That, of course, was only part true. She couldn't sleep ibecause/i she was thinking about Aden.

He looked over at her while they were eating, and she couldn't help smiling. They were grinning at each other when Hugo decided at that moment to start up a conversation.

"So….. You two look tired. Stay up late?" Hugo asked Lily and Aden.

"Not exactly, we couldn't sleep, so we were up early." Aden said before lily could even open her mouth. She gave him a questioning glance then nodded. Hugo looked at them both, and Lily could guess what he was thinking.

"What were you thinking about?" Hugo asked Aden, as he gave him a look that should have meant more to her. Lily wondered why her best friends have to be so good at communication without talking.

"Lil'? Are you with us? You seem a little preoccupied!" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just was thinking. What class do you have next, Hugo?"

"I have Charms with Flitwick. What do you have?"

"We have Potions with Slughorn. I really love that class. Then we have Herbology with Neville, I mean, Professor Longbottom!" Lily said, flustered. She tried to hide her face behind her red hair that was hanging limply by her face.

Lily was blushing, and Aden loved her when she looked like that. He looked at her. He could almost see her deep brown eyes through her mane of hair. She was now trying to focus all of her attention on the fact that her food seemed to look like it was moving.

"Well guys, I don't want to seem like I don't care, but you guys aren't all that exciting at the moment! You both look like you are asleep, and when you don't look asleep, you look like you would rather be anywhere but here! I just can't stand it anymore! I'm going to join Kayla. She seems a lot more interesting than you right now!" Hugo strode over to a gorgeous blonde sixth year a ways down the table.

Aden turned to Lily and asked, "Do I really look that bad?"

"No." she replied. She really hoped that she didn't look half as bad as Aden did, but he didn't quite fit the description that Hugo gave him.

Aden stared at her for a few minutes. She tried to direct her gaze from him to her food, but was failing. Lily finally mentioned something about having to go, and rose from her seat.

Aden watched her go. Why had she left so early? Breakfast had only just started! He had already wasted a lot of time thinking about it. It was already November.

i'Yeah, that's it! I'll tell her at Christmas! That would be the perfect time, and it would give me a little time to get together what I'm going to say. All right, I'll tell Hugo about it tonight, and I'll tell her at Christmas. Only about a month and a half to go!'/i

Aden was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that Lily didn't show up for Charms, until he had to partner up with someone to practice a charm on. He looked everywhere for Lily, but he couldn't find her. He asked Hugo at the end of that class if he had seen her.

"No, Mate. Sorry, I haven't seen Lily since this morning at breakfast when you two looked like Inferi." Hugo hurried off to catch up with Kayla. Aden looked at his schedule and saw that he had a free period next.

Aden climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and looked all around for Lily. He saw several people around the common room. One couple was sitting in the corner of the common room snogging. A group of people were gathered around the chess board watching a very competitive game of Wizard Chess.

Aden stopped one girl who he thought was in Lily's dormitory and asked whether or not she had seen Lily. The girl said that last she knew, Lily went to the girls bathroom on the fourth floor.

Aden knew that bathroom. That was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! Lily and Aden had gone there once to devise a plan. That was in their second year. Lily had seen her brother, James, snogging a girl from Ravenclaw, and wanted to know what was going on.

Aden knew that if Lily was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, something was going on. He knew that something must be wrong. Lily never told him that something was wrong, but he knew enough to know that something wasn't right.

Aden needed to get to that bathroom. He hoped with all of his might that he still had Lily's invisibility cloak in his trunk form the last time that they had used it.

Aden ran to his room. He threw open his trunk. He dug until he felt the normal texture of the invisibility cloak around his fingers. He grabbed it and threw it over himself. He ran back down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor tower.

It seemed like he was to the bathroom in no time. He hoped that the door wasn't locked! He turned the knob and went in.

Lily was crying in the bathroom stall. She heard the door open and she knew that someone had found her. If it was Professor McGonagall, she was so busted!

"What are iYOU/i doing in here?!" she heard Moaning Myrtle say in her normal whining voice.

"Um…I'm here to find Lily! I promise that I don't mean any harm! Please don't hurt me!" Lily heard Aden say. He sounded as if Myrtle was going to inflict pain on him. She couldn't let that happen, so she unlocked the stall door, and came out into the light.

"Myrtle! Don't hurt Aden! He is here to find me!" Lily said, but Myrtle wasn't listening. "MYRTLE! Do not hurt him! I know that he isn't supposed to be here, but he came here all the time with me in other years, and you never happened to care.

"Well, I guess that he is kind of cute! Not as cute as iHarry Potter/i of course, but he is cute." Myrtle said before floating away.

"Aden. Why did you come to find me?" Lily asked confused.

"Well, I knew that you weren't in Charms, and one of your room mates, Olivia Finnigan I think, told me that you were in here, and I knew that something had to be up. Are you okay?" Aden explained with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, Aden, I'm fine. Thank you for being so concerned though. Now, why don't we start walking down to Herbology. I know your dad would want to talk to us anyway."

They left the bathroom under the invisibility cloak, that seemed to get shorter with every wearing, and headed down to their next class. Lily had a feeling that Aden was showing a little more friendly compassion, but didn't want to mention it. She knew now that this year, if anything, was going to be a lot harder than the others in keeping things from Aden. He was beginning to catch on.

Lily smiled to herself. Did Aden know how she felt? Did he felt the same way? Silently, she hoped he did.


	4. Rambunctious Hippogriphs and I Love Yous

A few more weeks passed. It was almost Christmas. Lily and Aden were out at Hagrid's hut visiting with him.

"An' this 'ere is Horny .'e's gentle as a bug. 'e wouldn't 'urt no one. 'e's a gentle beast; an 'ippogriph." Hagrid explained.

As they walked toward Horny, they bowed, and he bowed back.

"'Lily, ye can ride 'im now." He pulled Lily up onto the beast's back. Lily started to protest, but soon gave into the giant creature.

"Lily, be careful!" Aden called, but she was too far gone. Aden and Hagrid waited for a while.

"'on't worry, Aden. She'll be back in a bit." Hagrid started to walk away, but Aden remained where he was.

Soon, Lily came back. She soared down through the trees. As Buckbeak was landing, he bucked.

Lily flew and hit the ground like a rag doll. Aden ran towards her. He called for Hagrid, and soon he appeared.

"Aden! Back up. I need to get 'er to Madame Pomfery. She's 'urt bad."

Hagrid seized Lily in his huge arms and carried her off to the castle. Aden followed behind fretting.

i'What if she doesn't come out of this all right? What if she dies without me telling her how I feel? What am I going to do?'/i

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, Lily was still in the hospital wing. She didn't seem to have improved any. Aden worried every day how she was, if she was conscience, and if she was in much pain. He didn't want her to be hurt. He would have gladly put himself in that position if it would have kept Lily safe.

It was his free period between Potions and Herbology, so Aden decided to go visit Lily.

When he walked into the hospital wing, he went to find Madame Pomfery.

"How is she? Will she be all right?" Aden asked.

Madame Pomfery looked him over, top to bottom. Finally, she answered.

"Aden. You are in here everyday asking the same questions, but today, I can tell you that she has made some recovery. She was mumbling earlier about Potions or something like that. She may open her eyes when you talk to her, that's what she did when I talked to her earlier. You may stay, but only for twenty minutes, no more." Madame Pomfery bustled away.

Aden approached Lily careful as if the slightest movement might hurt her. He gently sat on the edge of her bed. He reached for her hand. He thought that if he gently touched her, it would be better than scaring her by talking. When Aden found her hand and he put her smaller one inside of his larger one's grasp. He was surprised at how delicate her hands were, how delicate she was, for that matter. Her head was turned to the side facing him. Her eyelids fluttered and Aden assured himself that it was just the dreams that caused her eyelids to move. He reached down and moved the strand of fiery red hair out of her face. She was beautiful and he loved her. His eyes scanned her petite figure lying on the hospital bed. His eyes stopped when he got to her neck. He saw the very delicate gold chain of the necklace that he gave her the first day on the train back to Hogwarts. i'Had she been wearing it all this time?'/i Aden thought to himself. i'Did she really care about him that much to wear /ihisi necklace even though she was dating someone else?'/i Aden couldn't fathom the thought. He knew that he loved her, but did she feel the same way? Suddenly, her hand twitched in his, and she rolled over. Her hand was pulled out of his grasp. She now lay with her back to him. Out of instinct, Aden reached over and rubbed her back. The hospital pajamas weren't very soft, but he knew they were loads better than the clothes that she had been wearing when she was bucked off the hippogriph. "Lily..." Aden started, but trailed off. "Lily..." He tried again. It was so hard for him to talk to her while she was asleep. Aden didn't even know if she could hear him, and he only had fifteen minutes left before Herbology. Aden plucked up all the courage that he could muster and started again. "Lily, I just wanted you to know that I'm here. I've always been here, and I'll always be here. Lily, I guess what I'm trying to say is that... well... Lily... I love you." There. He'd said it. He had told her those three little words that meant so much before. Now that she was lying in the hospital wing, it seemed like the best time to tell her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Once again, her eyelids fluttered and then opened. Her deep brown eyes looked up at the loving face that was above her own. "Aden?" she croaked. Her eyes searched his. Unbeknown to him, Lily had heard every word of love just spoken. "Lil', don't worry. I'm right here," Aden said. "I will always be right here." Once again, he took her hand into his own. Lily looked down at their entwined fingers; this felt right. She loved him, and he knew it.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Aden laid a gentle finger on her lips.

"Shhhhhh," Aden said softly. She could feel him looking at her with those eyes: his eyes. "Lily, please, don't say anything. If you do, I might not have the nerve to tell you what you need to hear." Aden explained. Lily nodded that she agreed.

"Lily, I have known this for a long time, but now, I really need to tell you." He drew in a deep breath, and continued. "Lily Potter, we have been friends for about seventeen or eighteen years. We grew up together, and I watched as you grew from a little girl that was always trying to prove that she was just as good, if not better, than James to the beautiful woman that she is now. As I've watched us grow up, I learned that a love has grown, too. Lily, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

He watched Lily's reaction. She drew in a tight breath, and her hand flew to the golden chain around her neck.

"Aden!" she cried. Her arms flew around his neck, and she kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you, too! I was so istupid/i not to realize it before!" Lily said when they broke apart.

"I really wanted to tell you that first day on the train, but then you said that you were dating someone else, so…" Aden trailed off.

"That's why you gave me the necklace! I knew that you wanted to give it to someone you love, but I guess I never realized that that person was me!" Lily said. She sat back on the bed.

"Aden, I love, you and I never want you to let me go," Lily said.

"Don't worry," Aden replied. "I never will."


	5. Happily Ever After

Aden stood looking down the aisle waiting. He and Lily were getting married today! He had, as planned, proposed at Christmas, and they had graduated Hogwarts three months previously.

Aden looked toward the big doors at the front of the church. Soon, his bride would walk through those doors, and his life would be changed forever.

His best-man, Hugo Weasley, stood to his left and Lily's maid-of-honor, Olivia Finnigan, stood to the right of the alter.

Aden was, without a doubt, going to be the happiest man alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily could feel her father's eyes on her as she grasped his arm.

Harry leaned down to whisper in his daughter's ear. "You're beautiful, Lil'. I couldn't be prouder of you and Aden if I tried. He's a lucky man."

Lily smiled at her father. His emerald green eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot to hear you say that." They smiled and turned to face the door. As they walked out into the aisle, Lily saw Aden for the first time all day. He was the most handsome and caring man that she knew of, and he was about to become her husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dearly beloved," the aging wizard began. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people: Aden Frank Longbottom, and Lily Ginervra Potter….." the wizard's voice was drowned out by Aden's thoughts.

i'She's really going to be my wife! I can't believe that this is really happening.'/i Aden thought. Then, his imagination was beginning to get the best of him. i'What if this is only a dream?'/i Aden gently shook the thought off by listening again to what the preacher was saying.

"Do you, Lily Ginervra Potter, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the wizard asked.

"I do," Lily replied. She looked up into Aden's blue eyes and found what she knew was always going to be there: love.

Next, the wizard turned to Aden.

"Do you, Aden Frank Longbottom, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Aden looked down into Lily's brown eyes. She was so happy, they were swimming with tears.

"I do," he answered with deep sincerity.

"I now pronounce this couple man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The wizard concluded.

Aden leaned down and kissed Lily in a way that he had never kissed her before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One thought crossed Lily's mind as they kissed. She was Mrs. Aden Longbottom. Her life would change drastically, but it would be a good change.

When they broke apart, they heard the cheers of their families and friends.

"Come on, everyone! Come wish these two a happy honeymoon!" she heard her grand mum call.

They walked to the back of the church and out to their ride.

Their families were cheering and throwing rice at them.

Aden ducked around several people and climbed into their ride.

"HAPPY HONEYMOON!" was being called left and right. Lily smiled. Today was perfect!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you ready?" Lily asked her husband. He nodded as he finished tying his shoe laces.

"Are you going to get Alice ready, or am I?" Aden asked. Lily shrugged her shoulders and continued to get dressed. "I guess that means me then, doesn't it?" They both smiled at his joke as Aden left the room.

Aden walked into his daughter's room. The infant was lying in her hand-made cradle fast asleep. He gently placed a hand under her back and raised her into his arms. She resituated herself and fell back asleep.

Aden walked into his bedroom cradling his daughter in the crook of his arm.

"Lily, what do you want Alice to wear to the very first family reunion?" he asked his wife.

"She should wear those adorable infant dress robes that Mum got her the other day. They will go perfectly with her hair."

Aden nodded and went into the next room to find the chosen apparel for his daughter.

He laid her down on the changing table as he took off her night gown, and replaced it with her dress robes. Aden marveled at the thought of there being this small of dress robes for a child who really didn't do much, but sleep.

He managed to get her into the robes all right when Lily came into the small nursery.

"Aden?" she asked.

"Yes, Lil'?"

"Can you clasp my necklace for me? I can't quite seem to get my fingers to work like that when their behind my back."

"Sure thing, Lil'." He said as he handed Alice over to her mother. Aden smiled as he remembered the necklace that Lily was wearing. It had been his grand mum's, but for three years now, it had been Lily's she had worn it with almost every outfit, and she always seemed to know what it meant to him that she wore it.

When he finished clasping the necklace, he spun Lily around so she faced him, with Alice between them. Lily smiled as she looked down at their daughter. She had a little bit of reddish-brown fuzz on the top of her head that made her look like both of her parents.

They stood their smiling for a moment, and then gathered up the rest of the things for the reunion.

Aden and Lily joined hands to apparate to the Burrow. They were living a happily ever after, and they knew it.


End file.
